An inclined arrangement of PV modules on a trapezoidal sheet is described in DE 20 2008 007 838 U1. The inclined arrangement comprises a plurality of retaining elements for central fitting onto the ribs of the trapezoidal sheet as well as two PV module support rails positioned transversely to the ribs. The retaining elements encompass the ribs on three sides and are fastened to both slanted sides of the ribs. The support rails rest on the retaining elements and are to be screwed thereto in a labour-intensive manner. The retaining elements are additionally manufactured individually for differently shaped ribs.
A similar inclined arrangement is described in DE 20 2009 002 208 U1, including holders that are described in more detail in DE 10 2008 028 108 A1 and that are provided, as above, for central fitting onto the ribs of a trapezoidal sheet. The holders carry threaded bolts welded thereon for multi-part clamping devices, in which the support rails are in turn received. A screw-driving tool is required to actuate the clamping devices. These holders must also be manufactured individually for different rib shapes.